makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Battle: Screwattack vs World of Lawl RPG
Death Battle: Screwattack vs World of Lawl RPG is a new crossover fighting game created by Stocking Rose based on the Wednesday Youtube Series: Death Battle. It center around both Screwattack Official Version of Death Battle with the WoLRPG Non-Canonical Version. Storyline On the day of Wiz and Boomstick latest Death Battle, They soon to come apon the World of Lawl RPG version of Death Battle while feeling impressed by their work, Feeling worried of having some compatision. Wiz and Boomstick sent a message to Josh, Steven Star, Stocking Rose and Jacob to a confension in the Colosseum in Rome. They both agreed and see that Wiz and Boomstick want to fuse both their Death Battle Series to see who will win the Ultimate Death Battle. The Battle between Screwattack and World of Lawl RPG Gameplay The gameplay is similar to what Death Battle is in a way, it plays close to a mix of Mortal Kombat and Killer Instinct. This game is a fighting genre with traditional combo based gameplay, the higher the combo, the more damage it will. The goal is to defeat your opponent in the most gruesome way possible. Modes * Arcade Mode * Vs. Mode/Multiplayer Mode ** Player vs COM ** 2 Player Mode ** COM Vs. COM ** Battle Royal *** 3 Player Mode *** 4 Player Mode *** COM VS. COM * Training Mode * Options * Extra ** Bio Reader (Read the Character's Bio) *** Background *** Attacks & Techniques *** Weapons (Only for Weapon Users) *** Feats & Strengths *** Weaknesses ** Create a Character (Similar to Killer Instinct) Characters ! = Characters who are mainly weak or have too many flaws such as damaging themselves or being extremely cowards. Not all of them however are jokes. + = Characters who won in their Death Battle before. - = Characters who lost their Death Battle before. $ = Giant Characters that only allowed in Giant Matches. ! |} The only characters not included where Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro, only because their completely overpowered, even to each other, athough they make a cameo in the Space stage. Each new characters will be included after each new Death Battle. Costumes These costumes can be unlocked by beating Arcade with a character. Some characters when wearing, alters their appearance. * Samus Aran - Zero Suit Samus * Boba Fett - Boba Chicken (Ernie the Giant Chicken) * Akuma - Oni * Raphael - Armored Raphael * Kratos - Armored Kratos * Bomberman - Pretty Bomber (Include change of voice) * Sweet Tooth - Starhawk * Vegeta - GT Outfit * Mario - Striker * Sonic the Hedgehog - Sonic Boom * Fright Knight - Headless Horseman * Reiko Hinomoto - Rowdy Reiko * Rainbow Mika - Jaycee * Rainbow Dash - Wonderbolt * Dr. Eggman - Dr. Ivo Robotnik * Flame Atronach - Spriggan Matron * Tank - Football * Princess Peach - Kitty Cat * Raiden - Dark Raiden * Ganondorf - CD-i Ganon, Ocarina of Time * Batman - Beyond, 60's * Goku - GT Outfit * Superman - New 52 * Ananzi - Morrigan * Fox McCloud - Falco * Luigi - Mr. L * Miles Tails Prower - Sonic Boom * Charizard - Mega Charizard X/Y * Ember Mclain - Ghost Pirate * Reptile - MKDA appearance * King - King I * Johnny Cage - Tuxedo * Ryu - Evil Ryu * Scorpion - Injustice * Deadpool - Ultimate Deadpool * Deathstroke - Slade (Teen Titans Outfit) * Best Hercules - Disney Hercules * Solid Snake - Big Boss * Darth Vader - Sith Anikan Skywalker * Knuckles the Echidna - Sonic Boom * Donkey Kong - Boxer DK (Punch-Out!!) * Red Hulk - Hulk and The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. * Wolverine - X-Men Movie * Raiden - Mexican Disguise * Hercule - Manga appearance * Dan - Training Suit. * Conker - King Conker * Gex the Gecko - Spy outfift * Silver the Hedgehog - * Magneto - Ultimate Magneto * Uberhaxornova - Gumby Outfit * Vanossgaming - Batsuit * Greymon - 2006 Greymon Stages *Mushroom Kingdom *Space *Death Star *New York Building *Jungle Japes *Factory Soundtrack These song can be selected in the Select Stage Menu. * Invader - Main Theme Song * Attacking a Star Destroyer * Imperial Attack *The Tower (Classic) - Mortal Kombat 9 *Rogue's theme from X-Men vs Street Fighter *Wonder Woman (2009) Ending Theme *Bowser Battle Theme from Super Mario Galaxy *Stars Align *I Beam Fight Character's Bio Theme (Screwattack) *Boba Fett - Star Wars Episode - The Death Star/The Stormtroopers *Samus Aran - Lower Norfair from Super Metroid * Akuma - Street Fighter IV - Old Temple * Shang Tsung - The Temple (Classic) - Mortal Kombat 9/The Soul Chamber (Classic) - Mortal Kombat 9 * Rouge - X Men theme hard rock remix * Wonder Woman - Wonder Woman (2009) Ending Theme/Justice League Main Theme * Goomba - Melty Molten Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy * Koopa - New Super Mario Brothers Wii Castle Theme * Hagger - Muscle Bomber/Saturday Night Slam Masters - Mike Haggar (Original CPS1 Arcade Version * Zangief - Zangief Theme (Atomic Fusion Remix) * Leonado - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles theme (Rock/Metal Cover) * Donatello - Cowabunga * Michelangelo - 'TMNT: Turtles in Time' level: Big Apple, 3 AM * Raphael - I Beam Fight * Zitz - ??? * Yoshi - Yoshi's Island - Flower Garden theme * Riptor -Riptor's theme * Felicia - Felicia's theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3 * Taokaka - Catus Carnival - BlazBlue * Kratos - Kratos' theme song * Spawn - ??? * Bomberman - Classic Mode/Standard Battle (Original) (Bomberman Generation)/Battle Game (Bomberman Jetters) * Dig Dug - Dug Game Room Theme (Namco Museum Vol.3) * Vegeta - Vegeta's theme/Vegeta Powers Up - Dragon Ball Z * Shadow the Hedgehog - Throw It All Away - Sonic Adventure 2/All Hail Shadow [Orchestrated by YannickJason] * Mario - Buoy Base Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy/Bowser's Lava Lair - Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Sonic the Hedgehog - Sonic 3 & Knuckles Robotnik Orchestral Theme/Solaris Phase 2 - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Justin Beiber - I'm not showing. * Rebecca Black - Same here. * Luke Skywalker - Sail Barge Assault * Harry Potter - ??? * Chun-Li - China Street Beat: OcRemix/Chun-Li's theme from Steet Fighter Third Strike China * Mai Shiranui - Flame Dragon God 'Theme of Mai Shiranui' (Arranged)/Goenitz Theme - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match/Esaka (Japan Team Theme) - King of Fighters '96 * Starscream - Attack On the Shuttle * Rainbow Dash - ??? * Master Chief - ??? * Doomguy - Doom theme song/The Imps Song * Dr. Eggman - Dr Eggman's theme/Sonic 3 and Kunckles Robonik Orchestral remix/''final boss theme from Sonic CD''/Sonic 3 Final Boss Orchestral Remix * Dr. Wily - Guts Man theme techno remix/Wily Machine (Arranged)) (Mega Man 9) * Princess Zelda - Zelda's Lullaby Orchestral remix/Ballad of the Goddess * Princess Peach - SSBM - Peach's Castle/Mario Strikers Charged - Peach's Theme * Thor - Sons of Odin * Raiden - Parotoe - Mortal Kombat Theme (Metal)/Mortal Kombat - Eternal Life (Metal) * Link - Soul Calibur II - Link's Theme/The Legend of Zelda A Link Between Worlds - Hyrule Castle/ The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Staff Roll * Cloud - Final Fantasy VII - Mako Reactor/Final Fantasy VII - Bombing Mission * Batman - Batman (1989) - Main Theme/The Dark Knight Trilogy - Main Theme/Batman Begins - Molossus/Main Title from Batman: The Animated Series * Spider-Man - Spider-Man (2002) - Main Theme/The Amazing Spider-Man Game - Main Theme/Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Spider-Man theme/The Amazing Spider-Man - Saving New York * Pikachu - The Matter's Settled - Pokémon anime/Pokémon Champion Red Remix/Gotta Catch 'Em All Orchestra Version * Blanka - Blanka's theme - Metal Cover * Goku - Dragon Ball - Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental theme/DB Raging Blast 1&2 - Ultimate Blast Soundtrack - [JAP Dragon Soul]/Dragon Ball Z/The Dragon Theme/Dragon Ball Z Battle Theme/Prologue & Subtitle II/DBZ: Ultimate Tenkaichi - The Warrior/Super Saiyan Transformation/Super Saiyan 3 Power Up * Superman - Christopher Drake - All-Star Superman/Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths Opening Credits/Shirley Walker's Superman theme/Superman Doomsday - Main Title/John Williams - Superman Theme/Superman/Batman: Public Enemies - Opening Theme * He-Man - Instrumental He-Man theme/Orko's Theme/Snake Mountain Theme * Lion-O - ThunderCats (Instrumental)/ThunderTank/Tygra/ThunderCats Orchestra Theme Medley/ThunderCats (casual)/Thundera * Shao Kahn - ??? * M.Bison -Street Fighter IV - M. Bison theme/Street Fighter Alpha 3 - Final Bison theme * Ryu Hayabusa - Ninja Gaiden (NES) Orchestral Theme/Ninja Gaiden Main Theme/Dead or Alive 2 - The Shooted * Strider Hiryu - Strider theme/Strider Hiryu Theme/Burning Force * Ivy Valentine - Unblessed Soul (Ivy Theme)/Without the Blessing of Fate/Maze of the Blade Part 5/Maze of the Blade - Ivy's Profile * Black Orchid - Orchid's theme/Orchid theme/Killer Instinct theme/ * Fox McCloud - Star Fox Adventures theme/Corneria theme from Star Fox (1993)/Star Wolf theme from Star Fox: Assault * Bucky O'Hare - Green Planet J64 Mix * Terminator - Terminator Main Theme/Terminator 2 main theme * Robocop - Robocop 1987 theme * Luigi - Super Mario All-Stars Game Select/New Super Luigi U Fan-Made Main Theme/Athletic Theme - New Super Mario Bros. Wii/Battlerock Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy/Professor E. Gadd - Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon/Mr. L, Green Thunder - Super Paper Mario * Miles Tails Prower - Seaside Hill: Act 2 - Sonic Generations/Emerald Hill Zone - Sonic the Hedgehog 2/Believe In Myself instrumental - Sonic Adventure 2/Mad Gear Zone Act 2 - Sonic The Hedgehog 4 Episode 1/Event: All Heroes Gather - Sonic Heroes * Venusaur - Setting Off/Rival theme/Reflection Cave theme from Pokémon X/Y/Successor theme * Blastoise - Fighting Spirit/Legendary Pokémon Battle/Kanto Elite Four/Gym Battle theme * Charizard - Pokémon I Choose You/Victory Road theme * Fulgore - Fulgore's theme from the Killer Instinct teaser/Killer Instinct Gold - Fulgore theme/Killer Instinct (2013) - Thunder theme/Killer Instinct (2013) - Fulgore theme * Sektor - The Tower/Mortal Kombat 9 - The Courtyard Night/The Subway/The Armory/The Living Forest * Godzilla - / * Gamera - / * Captain America - / * Tigerzord - / * Gundam Epyon - / * Ryu - / * Scorpion - / * Deadpool - / * Deathstroke - / * Kirby - / * Majin Buu - / * Ragna the Bloodedge - / * Sol Badguy - / * Gaara - / * Toph - / * Guts - / * Nightmare - / * Iron Man - / * Lex Luthor - / * Beast - / * Goliath - / * Solid Snake - / * Sam Fisher - / * Darth Vader - / * Dr. Doom - / * Knuckles the Echidna - / * Donkey Kong - / * Wolverine - / * Raiden - / * Hercule - / * Dan - / TBA Character's Bio Theme (World of Lawl RPG) *Jigglypuff - / *Ms. PacMan - / *Travis Touchdown - / *Jack Cayman - / *Joker - / *Sweet Tooth - / *Final - / *Shinnok - / *Mallory McMallard - / *Kitty Katswell - / *Bean the Dynamite - / *Pyramid Head - / *Chopper - / *Spooky - / * Fright Knight - / * Reiko Hinomoto - / * Rainbow Mika - / * Vrak - / * D'Vorrah - / * Cinder - / * Human Torch - / * Flame Atronach - / * Hunter - / * Tank - / * Dark Magician Girl - / * Angela - / * Ganondorf - / * Dracula - / * Nightcrawler - / * Ambush Bug - / * Lord Zedd - / * Skeleton King - / * True Ogre - / * Onaga - / * Kid Muscle - / * The Tick - / * Queen Alien - / * Azazel - / * The Creeper - / * Freakazoid - / * Sadira - / * Ananzi - / * Arthas - / * Space Ghost - / * Nova - / * Voltron - / * Robo Knight - / * Lord Raptor - / * Ember Mclain - / * Jesse - / * Reptile - / * King - / * Tizoc - / * Eskara - / * Red Hulk - / * Johnny Cage - / * Johnny Gat - / * Fury - / * Rash - / * Ranamon - / * Splash Woman - / * Hellboy - / * Maya - / * Hawk the Thief - / * Cell - / * Akuma Shogun - / * Jim the Knight - / * Best Hercules - / * Conker - / * Gex the Gecko - / * Silver the Hedgehog - / * Magneto - / * Necromorph - Welcome Aboard the U.S.G Ishimura * Flood - Flood Theme * Ikaros - / * Panty Anarchy - Fallen Angel/Fly Away * Uberhaxornova - The Vandal King/John Cena High School Theme/House * Vanossgaming - Spirit of the West/Crosstown Traffic/Bring it * Baraka - / * Venom - / TBA Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover games Category:World of Lawl